13 Pranks of White Day
by death by computer addiction
Summary: The sequel to my V-day fic. So for White Day lil Ryo has to pay back his ever so kind semes right? And he does of course. Just in his own special little way. Warnings OOCness and Shounen ai!


DBCA-Yo all! I decide to post a little something for White Day! This is, of course, a sequel to my Valentine's Day fic. So it would help if you read that, but 'tisn't really nessasary. So anyway! Disclaimer!

Cras- If DBCA owned PoT it would be named Possesive Obsessive Teens,

Enjoy!

Ryoma cackled evilly. So revenge against Fuji hadn't worked but this time he had a fool proof plan and absolutely nothing could ruin it. It was _perfect._ He gave one more evil laugh and got to work.

When Ryoga opened his eyes that morning, he did not expect to see what he saw. And what did he see? Well…Oranges were scattered and squished on his wall. Together they spelled out a message. _**Come to the street courts at 5 o'clock.**_Ryoga glared at the message. _'Oh I'll be there all right…'_

When Eiji woke up, he wanted to greet his stuffed animals, but as soon as he got up he noticed all of the stuffing on the ground and the stuffed bunny head. In the head was a message. _'Someone is dead…'_

Sanada greeted the day just like he acted during the day. Apathetically. Only something caused him to show emotion that morning. His hat, his _favorite_ hat was skewered on his sword. A note was attached. He growled. _'You will pay…'_

When Shinji got out of the shower that morning, he thought it would be another boring day. Too bad it wasn't. He looked in the mirror and what he saw shocked him speechless. His normally blue-tinted hair was a blinding pink. On the wall was a note. _'This person is going to have something very bad to him. It is very rude to such things without telling someone. What does someone gain from badgering someone…'_

As Atobe walked into his bathroom, fully prepared to pamper his narcissistic self, he did not think such a plebian sight would invade his eyes. There was a monkey. In his bathroom. Eating his soap. _Eating _his_ soap_. A tick mark formed on his forehead. _'Someone is going to die for disrespecting Ore-sama in such a way!'_ He noticed a slip of paper on the ground. _'At 5 it is…'_

When Fuji walked into his room he expected it to look how he left it. He, however, was greeted with his cacti chopped up all over the ground, and a folded white paper in one of the pots. _'Yare, yare someone is messing with the wrong person. Today will prove to be interesting.'_

Tezuka couldn't find his glasses. He had put them down but they weren't there anymore. He finally found them tied to the ceiling. Tied around the middle was a message. _'This person should not to let his guard down…'_

When Kirihara looked into the mirror that morning he expected to see his face. This wasn't his case. What stared back at him was a rather _evil_ looking mask. _'Holy crap!'_ Attached to the mask was a note. _'Whoever tries to play a prank on me will be mauled with tennis balls!!'_

Kevin yawned he really didn't want to get up. But, unfortunately the ringing of his phone wouldn't stop. He picked it up. He had a text. _**Look behind you.**_ Out of curiosity he looked backwards and blinked. He saw the sky. Not the threw-the-window sky. He was _outside_. He looked around. His bed was on the roof. On the fucking _roof_. _'How in fucking hell!!!'_ His phone chimed again. Another message. _'Oh you are so dead!!'_

Momoshiro never thought something like this would happen. Never thought something like this _could _happen. In fact I don't think _anyone_ thought it was even _possible_. Nevertheless it had happened. All of the food. _All _of the food in his house was _gone_. In its place was a note. _'I'm not letting this go, I'm not…'_

Kaidoh scowled. Not that he didn't always, but this was different. His normal manliness had been insulted. All, ALL of his bandanas had been replaced with neon colored ones. He couldn't even _look _at them. Kaidoh was pissed. Luckily for him someone had placed a note in one of the bandanas. _'I WILL get you. Just you wait…'_

Kentaro sprang up, ready to sing to the sun in greeting, but he found he couldn't. He tried a couple more times. The same thing happened, nothing. Finally he looked down. His mouth was duct taped shut. It was really pretty duct tape too all yellow and stuff. Plus it had pretty letters on it. Hey wait it was a message! _'Yosh! I shall meet this person and become his friend! Maybe if I do he'll get this tape off!!'_

Yukimura was not pleased. He had eaten breakfast and wanted to get on the computer, but his room scared him. Someone had painted everything white and changed all the sheets to, you guessed it, white. Yukimura hated white. He got enough of it when he was in the hospital. He looked back in to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Everything was still white, save a message written in black. _'No one messes with my room and gets away unscathed.'_

---

Everyone was staring. Many people had little question marks above their heads. 'Why were amazing tennis players all hanging out at the street tennis courts?' 'Why were _really_ hot guys all in one place?' Or the more prevalent question. 'Oh my god, what is _his_ phone number?!' Of course the 'hot guys' didn't really care that they were making a scene. They all had only one thing on their minds. Revenge.

Ryoma grinned like the devil. It was working. All his little pranks had really pissed them off! And now for the big finale. _'This is going to be awesome..'_

All of them were shocked to say the least. They were expecting some lame prankster waiting to get his face beaten in not well…_this._ In the middle of the street courts was a giant black card. The card was weighed down with many objects. Their gifts to Ryoma if they remembered correctly. On the card strips of grip tape were arranged into a phrase. It took them a couple minutes to get what it said. _**Happy White Day. Mada Mada Dane! - Ryoma**_

Suddenly the card burst into flame. A giant blaze had formed catching all the objects on fire. The group gaped. All of…everything had been Ryoma. The pranks…wow. Who knew he could do it? But, after they thought about it seeing Ryoma's agitated face was well worth all the revenge he could ever get. _'Besides,'_ they thought, _'Now we can get revenge on _him._'_

Ryoma, oblivious to their thoughts, laughed manically. He had finally gotten them! Plus he technically gave them something for White Day too, but that's beside the point… _'Maybe they've finally learned their lesson, and they'll finally leave me the hell alone!'_ Ryoma was naive. He should have learned by now. They will _never_ give up.

* * *

A/N- Ok so majorly un-edited so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. But, if all the spelling and grammar mistakes didn't scare you off I hope you liked it!

So if my story didn't make you go BOO then I'll ask you kindly to spare a review.


End file.
